


What up ground

by Born2Ship



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born2Ship/pseuds/Born2Ship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a test for something and really weird yes it has a really short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What up ground

Walking through the woods Stiles tripped on a log. "I'm OK!" And after hitting the ground,  
"Hello ground lovely day we're having."


End file.
